Helena Adams
Helena Adams, also known as The Mind's Eye, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. She is one of the 25 playable survivors added to Identity V. Rumor Backstory Helena contracted a serious disease at a very young age, rendering her hospitalized and blind. Helena's father, deeply concerned for his beloved daughter, gifted her an exquisite wooden cane. He taught her how to sense the outside world, using her cane as an echolocation device. Helena's father later hired a tutor for her, Sullivan, who was excellent in teaching Helena. She was able to find a passion for language and literature, though she felt unaccomplished as she had been writing fictional 'experiences' of hers. Wanting to find her true self, she left her home and headed to Oletus Manor to attend a conference; this was a facade in order to lure Helena into playing the Manor's 'game'. According to Identity V's official website: Helena lost her vision in a fever when she was 1 year old, but she still learned how to read and write from her parents and a tutor. However, Helena has a greater ambition: getting a college degree. Can the owner of Oletus Manor pay for her tuition? That's what the braille invitation letter suggested, at least. Appearance Helena is a fair-skinned woman with a slightly chubby build. Her medium-length hair is curly and of a brown hue, and a blue bucket hat sits atop her head. She has a pair of brown, small eyes, on which a pair of black glasses rests. Her clothing consists of a white shirt, a tan unbuttoned trenchcoat, a blue plaid skirt adorned with patchwork and a pair of black court shoes. Also, a blue plaid scarf is tied around her neck and drapes down her chest. Gameplay Due to her condition, Helena's vision of the map is totally dark, however, she can see whatever is near to her with a blue color. External Traits *'Echo': When she taps the ground with her cane, the sound waves produced can detect the location of the hunter within a small distance; Strike: When she strikes the ground with her cane, the sound waves sweep across the whole map and reveal the hunter's location, which is shared with teammates. Decoded cipher machines and moving teammates can also be detected. She cannot carry other items. *'Mind's Eye': Blindness has sharpened the Mind's Eye's other senses. When she decode cipher machines, almost no calibrations are triggered and her decoding speed is increased by 30%. *'Fragile': Physically weak. Obstacle vaulting speed is decreased by 30%. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 10: Honest Life, Mind's Eye's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Helena caught a disease at a very young age, rendering her hospitalized and blind. Her father cared deeply for Helena, and even wished he could trade his vision for her blindness. He gifted Helena with an exquisite cane with which she could use as an echolocation device. Helena's father hired a tutor for her, who was excellent at teaching Helena. Seeing this as a chance for popularity, Helena's tutor made her pretend to be deaf in order to sound inspiring for teaching a blind-deaf girl. Helena, however, got sick of lying and left her home to live for herself and make her own decisions. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Golden Cake * Dark Cake * Pink Cake * Mongol * Sound Wave * Eversleeping Girl * Autumn Green * Winter Blue * Pinkish-White * Schoolyard Red * Patient * Last Vacation * Good Old Times * Shaman Apprentice * Sorcery Apprentice * Foreign Athenian Accessories * Expert Detective * Sunglasses * Confident Detective * Gemini * Ice Cream Cone * Record Player * Bunny *(TBA) Pets * Blue Butterfly * Phonograph * Silent Alarm Clock * Observer * Miss Nightingale * Chomper * Shiba Inu * Flesh Devourer * Alexander The Great * Mr. Whiskers * Lifelong * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * The Mind's Eye - Silhouette *The Mind's Eye - Cartoon *Cane - Colored *Cane - Grayed *Nightingale - Grayed *Lucky Survivor *Call of the Abyss II (Graffiti) *Smiling Smiley Face *Straw Eyeball *(TBA) Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Shout * Provoke * Lie Down * Throws Snowball * (TBA) Standby Motions * Default * Wait * Snooze * Ready * Stand * Salute *(TBA) Trivia *She is based on Helen Keller, a famous blind and deaf woman from the 19th and 20th centuries. *Helena is one of three playable minors in the game, the others being Martha Behamfil and Robbie. *Helena took part in the game to attain money to attend college. *She is the only playable blind character in the game. *Her birthday is on January 13. **She is a Capricorn. Links (TBA) Gallery File:19608-004-D95EA290.jpg|Helen Keller, the inspiration for Helena Category:Survivor Category:Female Category:Mind's Eye Category:Difficulty Level 2.5 Category:Character